Colorectal cancer is the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths in the U.S. (Healthy People 2010 Report). According to the Healthy People 2010 Report, it is estimated that 132,200 cases of colorectal cancer (CRC) and 56,300 deaths would result from CRC in 2000. The U.S. Preventive Task Force recommended three methods for colorectal cancer screening: one flexible sigmoidoscopy every five years, annual fecal blood tests, and a combined fecal occult blood test with a flexible sigmoidoscopy every five years. The U.S. Preventive Task Force also recommends that patients become involved in the decision making process for colorectal cancer screening decisions. While decision aids have been developed to help patients make informed decisions about their health care, no study has investigated the long-term effects of the use of decision aid. In addition, no study has focused on assessing the utility of decision aids with a Hispanic population of participants, One hundred and twenty patients from the Texas Tech Family Practice Center will be recruited for participation in this study. Participants will receive standard information about CRC screening or will receive the standard information and will use a decision aid based on the Analytic Hierarchy Process. Short-term effectiveness of the decision aid includes investigating the assessment of reduction of decisional conflict, change in knowledge, and interest in CRC screening. Assessments of the long-term effectiveness of the decision aid, includes the assessment of knowledge after exposure to the decision aid, measurement of decisional conflict, satisfaction with decision they have made concerning CRC screening, knowledge about CRC screening and interest in CRC screening. These long-term assessments will take place 12 months after exposure to the decision aid.